Ricorda
by ir0ny-walking
Summary: Insecurities lead us in many things. The outcome could either be bad or good. But if Maka's memories were erased because of it, can they make Maka remember who she was and stop her from fighting against them? Can Soul make her remember who she was? Ricorda is an Italian word for remember.
1. The Problem With Why

It's been three years. Three years since Maka and Soul got Arachne's soul. Three years since Soul became a Death Scythe. Death's Last Weapon, as the people liked to call him. But despite that fact, Kidd still let them live together. At least, until now.

The sun blazed up in the sky. It was an ordinary afternoon in their apartment. At least, for the most part. The two were on the living room. One of which was sprawled out into the floor while the other one was taking up the whole sofa, reading her favorite novel.

"Hey, Soul," Maka looked up from her book, lips curling up in a small smile. "Isn't today your third year as a Death Scythe? Let's cook something special tonight."

Her question was only met by silence. "Soul?"

Using her feet, she nudged the weapon's head. He stiffened for a moment before letting out a deep breath. "About that… Maka, I, uh…"

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Her brows furrowed in concern.

"Maka… I … I'm moving out."

An awkward silence wrapped around them like a thick, uncomfortable blanket. She watched him scratch the back of his neck. White hair mussing up further. Crimson eyes looking everywhere but her. It doesn't make any sense. They didn't have any arguments earlier nor did she said something that could offend him. Why did he decided to move without letting her know? Doesn't she have a say on this? Wasn't he her partner?

"Oh?" The surprised expression she wore hid the confusion and hurt in her heart.

It was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, he would leave. She knew that but was stupid enough to act like nothing changed when he became a Death Scythe. Even though they're living together, he wasn't her partner anymore. He wasn't been for the last three years. But she liked to think, he was. Though it was madness to let herself actually believe it.

"Kidd said that it would be easier if I were to live with him and the twins. He won't have a hard calling me when something like an emergency happens." He had his back on her but he was only doing it for her sake. So that, she won't see the expression he was making for it would only add in the pain on her chest.

Ever since Kidd reassigned her Papa on a mission with Marie and Stein on the Oceania, almost everyday Soul got a call to assist him on a 'defiance in the order' problem. He would come home late in the middle of the night worn out from and whenever she ask him about it, he would change the subject or tell her to drop it.

Mustering up a grin, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "So, when will you move out? Have you packed yet? Oh! Isn't it nice to be a Death Scythe? You can pull a prank on Kidd now! Imagine the fit he'll have if you tipped off all the paintings by two centimeters!"

"Y-yeah… I guess so." It's only a front. An act so that she could hide her real emotions. They both knew it though he didn't dared to call her out. "As for when, I'll move out tomorrow morning and you don't need to tire yourself out. I already got my things ready on the suitcase."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I think, I'll rest for a bit."

"... Okay. I guess, I'll be on my room too." She flashed him one last smile before walking away. His cautious eyes bore a hole into her back. It took all of her energy to keep up the facade until she was confined inside the four cornered walls. Her lip trembled as she leaned on her door. Why did it have to happen? Tomorrow? It's not right. It's too early. Kidd won't ask him to move all of a sudden without giving a week in the least to say goodbye. She shook her head. Does that mean, he didn't tell her on purpose?But why?

_Why did he have to leave?_

Her chest feels heavy. It hurts.

_Why did they always leave? Why do all the people I hold dear was leaving me? First, Mama then Crona and now, Soul?_

The problem with why was, you don't know whether you really want to know the answer or not in fear that it might hurt you.

_'It's not fair…'_ She locked the door while stumbling her way to the bed. Her vision was blurred by the tears forming in her eyes. Laying her head on the pillow, she let out a silent sob. Her bottled emotions poured out like a storm.

Releasing a ragged breath, she let the tears fall on the pillow. They've been living together for a long time now. She got used to waking up Soul every morning so that they won't be late for school and him walking around in his boxers during the night to chug down the milk from the cartoon despite her lectures not to. Their bickering, hand-holding, and sleeping beside each other when there was a nightmare, all of it could be compared to a heartbeat. Natural. The day won't be completed without one, or both of them passed out on the sofa or floor due to exhaustion. They would wake up with their arms tangled with each other as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She's being miserable. Downright pathetic. No. He shouldn't see her like this. Maka wiped the tears with her arms. It would only worry Soul. And she doesn't want him to move out in such an uncool and depressing way. He deserved much more than that. He deserved to be happy. After all, he was the most famous Death Scythe. It would be one less problem if he won't miss her. After all, he got a lot of partner requests received and not to mention, thousands of beautiful girls were dying for his attention. So, why would he want to stick around with a plain one like her?

The voice of Envy in the Book of Eibon kept repeating in her head. Useless. Not worthy. _Stop it._

A knock on the door shook her out of her reverie. "Hey, Maka? What will you cook for dinner?"

Dinner? She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It flashed red, displaying a 5:30 pm. Shoot. She got caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realized the time. Making sure that no trace of crying was visible, she stepped out of the door.

"I was thinking about pasta but forget it. I'm not in the mood to cook. How about we make a delivery instead? Or should we eat out? I remembered, you mentioned an Italian restaurant that opened recently. We should totally go there. Does that sound cool?"

He didn't have time to answer her for she rushed back to the room before he could open his mouth. "I'll be out in a minute. I'll just change into something appropriate."

After a few minutes, they were walking in the bustling streets of Death City.

"Hey, Maka. What would you do if I'm not in the apartment anymore? Don't tell me, you're gonna read all day and eat all the ice cream in the fridge." He snickered, earning him a glare and a bump on the head caused by her famous Maka-chop.

"For your information, Soul. I'm gonna work hard in training my physical body to withstand a fight without any weapon like Professor Stein. Since, no weapon sent me a partner request." She mumbled the last part with doubt. Why doesn't she have any partner request despite being the Meister who created the Last Death Scythe? Maybe, they found her lacking?

"They're stupid for thinking that you're not worth being their partner."

"... Thanks, Soul."

The two changed their minds when they passed a Chinese fast food chain. Opting to have a take out and spend the rest of their last night watching movies together. Unbeknownst to them one witch that defies order was planning something sinister to destroy the Last Death Scythe, his Meister and the Shibusen.


	2. River of Lethe

**Her**

"Charge! And dodge!"

The man clasped his hands together then brought it down just in time when the scythe meister ran straight on him. She grunted, struggling to bear the weight of her opponent's beefy arms against her petite ones while aiming a kick on his side. His fast reflexes let him block it with his right arm. It doesn't matter though for the action created an opening. The burden she held back lessened and she used it on her advantage. Wrapping both of her arms around the man's hand, Maka pulled him forward then landed a kick on the groin. He howled in pain then crumpled on the floor cradling his crotch.

She took a step back to catch her breath and assess the outcome. It was obvious that he didn't expected the simple self-defense trick she learned from Black Star.

"Very good, Maka." The blue-skinned lady approached then pat her on the back. Tying her dreadlocks into a ponytail, she explained. "Sometimes, the best option in an intense battle is using the basics. Your enemy would be expecting you to do something complex in order to defeat them. But by doing the contrary, you'll outsmart them."

"They would lower their defense due to the surprise and uncertainty." She supplied, recalling how her opponent's guard weakened for a minute. "And it would be enough to defeat them."

"Exactly." Nygus smiled behind the bandage that wrapped around her face.

The man from earlier recovered fast. He walked towards them with a half grimace, half grin. "Boy, you sure are fast and smart. Didn't thought you'd pull off a stunt like that! It was an embarrassing defeat for me but it was a great sparring session. Hadn't had that most fun in months."

He cackled, striding off to catch up with his friends. Maka bowed, her lips curled up in happiness because of his words. "Thank you, Sir!"

"Can you guess his occupation, Maka?" Nygus looked at her with an eyebrow raised. A challenge.

She stared at the man, trying to match his appearance with a certain job. About forty in age, had a tan skin and full of muscles, especially in his arms. His shirt had a faint scent of brine and smoke, she remembered when he got close to her during the fight. "He's a fisherman."

"Your partly correct since he liked to fish as a hobby. But his real occupation is a combat instructor. Defeating him is a great achievement."

'I may not be as good as Black Star or Kidd but it's a great start.' Her exhaustion didn't bothered her anymore as she recounted the sparring sessions she had. Fifty wins and fifty men. Training everyday without resting, except sleeping was worth losing her reading time because she got stronger within two months.

Her success became short lived however because Professor Sid came to them with a serious look on his face. " Sorry to interrupt your training. But Shinigami-sama asked for your presence, Maka. He wanted you to investigate on a rogue witch who obtained a… dangerous item. Report to the Death Room as soon as you can."

"I understand." She grabbed her bag then left in a hurry after thanking the people on the gym and Nygus while Sid stayed behind saying that he it was a confidential mission even he can't know. It was making her confused and pressured. What was the item that he wasn't allowed to say out loud? Could it be another part of Eibon?

The Shibusen was crowded with students going running around the hallways and talking before going back to their homes. It was an odd yet familiar sensation walking alone. She got so used to having Soul walk beside her that she didn't realize her nervous habit was coming back until Tsubaki placed her hand in her shoulder. She nearly jumped away from the girl who looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Maka. But are you okay? You seemed pale."

"It's okay, Tsu. Must be exhaustion since I came back from the training." She flashed her a reassuring smile before noticing that the loudmouth idiot was missing. "Where's Black Star?"

"Oh, the moment Death Scythe Azusa told us that we were called on the Death Room, he ran off without letting her finished. I stayed to apologize and listen to the whole mission."

A resigned sigh left her lips, "Guess he didn't change that much, huh?"

"I guess so. But it's okay. I like him no matter what. Childish or mature, Black Star is Black Star."

"Is that a confession, Tsu?" Her laughter echoed in the entrance of the Death Room upon seeing the comical reaction of the other girl. Despite being twenty, she was still easy to tease.

"Who's Tsubaki confessing to?" A voice boomed above them followed by a roaring cackle. "There isn't a man who is worthy of being noticed by Tsubaki except me! After all, I am the man that transcends god! Whahahahaha!"

"B-Black Star!" Tsubaki stuttered, red-faced.

They finally arrived at the center of the room. Kidd was waiting for them with Soul beside him looking bored. Patty and Liz were nowhere to be seen. He cleared his throat, to catch their attention.

"As you all heard, Elites that have defeated Kishin Asura. I called you here to-"

"Blah. Blah. Blah.. Yadah-yadah… We get it Kidd. You're trying to assume the role of a Shinigami but we're your friends. You don't have to enforce that kind of formality with us. Mmff mffmf…"

"We're sorry Shinigami-sama! I'll ensure that Black Star won't disturb your speech again." The raven bowed, horrified, while putting a hand on the blue-haired idiot who was now taller than her.

"As much as I hate it, I agree with him, Kid-" Maka shook her head then corrected the statement. "Shinigami-sama. You can be casual with us. We won't judge you."

"I told you this would be their reaction." Soul yawned while shoving his hands on his pockets.

Kidd sighed in relief and slumped his shoulders. "I'm glad. My shoulders are getting stiff from being rigid most of the time. I can't rest from all the emergency calls of the Witches."

Black Star took Tsubaki's hand off of his mouth then grinned. He didn't let go of it and even laced it together with his fingers which caused her face to turn into a deeper shade of red. "So, what's the commotion all about?"

Maka caught Soul eyeing their hands with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged in response before mouthing her guess.

'Maybe they're dating?'

Kidd spoke before Soul could even mouth back. "A witch turned back on our order and Mabaa because she can't accept the truce and the growing relationship we have with the rest of the witches. Her hatred led her to pursue and obtain some water from the infamous River of Lethe."

The scythe meister's eyes widened in shock. "The River of Lethe? That's impossible! Isn't it just a myth?"

"You should know by now, Maka, that myths are mere mask to hide the real events that happened." He replied with a serious tone.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up you two! Who the heck is this Lethe and what river are we talking about?"

"Allow me to explain it, Shinigami-sama."

"Feel free to expound it to tell them, Maka. And please, drop the Shinigami-sama. I feel so old when I'm just about your age." Kidd groaned then sat on top of the books that littered symmetrically on the floor.

She laughed which prompted him to smile. "I guess, I could do that Kidd. But only when no adult is around. They'll have our heads if they hear us address you casually."

"I agree with that. Professor Sid gave me a long lecture about respect when he heard me call Kidd without any honorifics." Soul added with a smirk. "Anyway, tell us what made this river so special, Bookworm."

"You don't have to tell me, Sloth. I'll do it anyway." She replied, sticking out her tongue to him. "The River of Lethe was also called the river of forgetfulness because of it's effect. Anyone who drink or submerged in it's water would forget who they are in an instant. There is no way that could let them remember who they were before. It's location was in the Underworld but it's been a century since anyone have ventured on that realm because of its' danger. If she's willing to risk her life in order to get even just a drop from the River of Lethe, then she must have loathed us with passion."

"Mabaa was worried that she would use it to raise an army of her own. Anyone she made her drink can be brainwashed that easily since they would be desperate to cling on anything that would resemble a memory even if it's a lie." Kidd heaved a sigh. "If she use it on both witches and weapons, she will have an elite soldiers that would fight to protect her with all their lives. It would surpass the madness."

"That's so cruel of her! We can't fight our own friends!"

"That's her point, Tsubaki. She want to use our own comrades against us." Black Star curled his free hand into a fist. He was radiating anger. "I could never forgive her for even thinking about it. A Bushin will end it before it even started."

"That's why, I called Maka in here." The Shinigami shot her an expectant expression. "You know what to do?"

"Yes. I need to borrow Soul for a while though."

"No need to ask, Bookworm. I'm always willing to help you with or without Kidd's permission." Soul spoke while walking towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder closed his eyes.

"Soul Resonance." The pair whispered as the area around them crackled with the intensity of their souls resonating.

"Guess, you didn't just read and ate ice cream like I thought."

She just shook her head and let her soul expand futher. Unlike before, the anti-demon wavelength filled the whole area as her wings unfurled and enveloped them both.

He played the piano on his soul without the little demon to plague him with his annoying words as Maka listened to him. The surroundings dissolved into a web with souls scattered around them. They are the center of the universe. And with her improved Soul Perception that could match BJ's, no one could hide from their sight. She searched for the soul that contains higher concentration of madness than the regular ones. It didn't even took her a minute. The madness coming from the bottle of water near the witch's soul made her skin crawl.

"She's in Europe." She regretted the word the second it left her mouth. Soul stiffened behind her and she felt his hand held tightly on her shoulder.

"Perfect. Now we can all go there. Patty and Liz are already there since they heard that someone famous was their to hold a concert." Kidd's face it up, oblivious about the inner turmoil of the Death Scythe.

Her eyes met his troubled ones as she placed a hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuringly. Her lips lift up in a gentle smile. "Kidd, it's better that you stay here with Soul. Tsubaki, Black Star and I will go."

"She's right, Kid. We could handle one puny witch for I am the man that transcends god." Black Star pointed at himself with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Plus, it would make the people feel safer if the Last Death Scythe and Shinigami-sama is here to protect them in case something bad happened." She interjected, seeing the conflict on his face. "Come on, Kidd. You already did great defeating those people who defied the Order. Let us take this one so that you could take a rest."

"I suppose, you're right. Just don't die on me. Or else, I'll revive you then strangle you to death again." He stood up with threat gleaming on his eyes. "Maka you're going to Europe first. Your task is to locate the witch and report back. Black Star, you and your team would ambush the target and retrieve the water. Understood? If you have no more questions you are free to leave."

"Thanks, Kidd. If you'll excuse us, we still have to cook dinner." Tsubaki bowed then left with the loudmouth trailing behind her.

"I'll also head back now, Maka, Soul. It was nice to talk to you again." The Shinigami waved them goodbye before disappearing behind the door.

Soul's mood changed when he looked at her, he curled his fingers to a fist while gritting his teeth. "You do know that I'm not gonna stay here while you fight that witch."

"Soul, just trust me. I won't die."

"It's not in the matter of trust, you know that!" He stared at her wide-eyed. "I'm not comfortable with the knowledge that you'll fight without a weapon in hand! I'll go with you."

"No! Stay here! Who would Kidd use in case something happened?" She argued lamely.

"I'm not the only Death Scythe around here. What is happening to you, Bookworm?" His eyes softened as he scanned her face to search for an answer. "You do know that I'm only worried, right? Liz and Patty could be a team by themselves since one could use the other with ease. Tsubaki and Black Star are the unbreakable pair because she could serve as a decoy while he blast them with his wavelength. And you. You're the only one without weapon."

"I know that." Maka turned away from him, guilt weighed on her like bricks. It's the only opportunity she had to prove herself worthy of being called as Creator of the Last Death Scythe. She won't let him take that chance away from her. "Please, Soul. Let me go to this mission alone for once. You're lucky because you are a Death Scythe. You possess power and strength. How about me? I'm nothing but an insignificant girl who was always led by her weapon!"

"Do you really believe that garbage?" His question was met with silence. "Come on, Maka. You're the most important girl in here. You said that I'm a Death Scythe and I possess power. But isn't it you who created me?"

"You don't understand, Soul." She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "We only made it this far because of your ability to lead. I will be dead one to many times if it wasn't for you. I'm reckless and stupid. I can't even wield you without your guide."

He sighed in response then pulled her towards him. "I hope, you understand but I'll only let you go in that mission if I'm gonna be your weapon, okay?"

"Okay." She felt him placed his cheek on her head as an idea formulated in her head. "I'm sorry, Soul."

_'I'm sorry for the things I'm about to do.'_


	3. Disconnected

**His**

He twisted and turned on the bed. The silk blanket fell on the floor on his movements. On his first night upon transferring to the mansion, he was ecstatic on his new bedroom. It's size was twice the size of his room, the mattress were stuffed with cotton, his blanket was silk. On the side was a huge nightstand with a black lamp and letter of welcome from Patty judging from the giraffes doodled around it. He have his own walk-in closet and bathroom. Despite it though, he always found it difficult to sleep. It felt like he was being swallowed by the mattress or suffocated by the blanket. He wake up expecting to see nearly naked cat witch on top of him but then remembering where he was. It gotten worse when he haven't seen Maka for months. The black blood boiled in his veins, seeking to destroy something. He did talked to the girl earlier but it was for a mission. He missed their silly talks about stupid things and the closeness they shared.

Soul sighed then checked the clock on the nightstand, 3:31 am. He haven't slept a wink since he came back after their argument. They argued but she listened and relented in the end. So, why is he so agitated? What bothered him most was her apology. It almost sounded like goodbye but he shrugged it off as mere over protectiveness towards the girl.

_'Tch, it can't be helped then. I'll go check on Kidd. He must be studying the mission already.'_

He got dressed and rode his motorcycle to Shibusen. As he expected, the Shinigami was hunched over a table in the library. Scrolls and books were scattered everywhere, it's a wonder how could he deal with all the mess.

"A little excited, aren't we?" Kidd turned back at him. "The assembly time is 5 am in case you have forgotten."

"Nah. I can't sleep so I came here to help or something." He shrugged, treading the sea of books with caution. "Anyway, what are you reading about?"

"It's a series of reports from our people on France, Italy and other parts of Europe. They have a rumor about a delusional mother that kidnaps girls and leaves them with little to no memory if they don't obey her. Stein thinks that it might be part of the Lethe problem because of the amnesia and location. What do you think?"

"We should consider the possibility even if it's slight so that we would be ready to prevent it. Plus, Professor Stein's hunch was never wrong."

"I thought so too. We have to let the others know before you leave for the flight. Especially Maka assuming the witch was the real suspect."

He raised an incredulous brow, "Why? What about her?"

"Well, the descriptions of these girls were the same leading me in a conclusion that she have a specific target. You can check it if you want." Kidd handed him five folders containing the profiles of each victim.

His stomach churned while comparing the photos. "This is insane! They-"

"-have the same features as Maka, I know. Blonde, green eyes, petite built with age ranging from sixteen to nineteen."

A shout followed by heavy footsteps cut their conversation short. "Kidd! Kidd! Where the heck are you? Darn it! Kidd!"

They shared an alarmed look before running out of the library to meet a frazzled, nightgown clad Azusa. Her face mirrored the relief she felt but a lingering panic in her eyes haven't been reduced even the tiniest bit.

"What is it?" He took off his robe and place it around her shoulders.

"It's Maka… She took… the plane." She spoke between heavy breathes. "I tried to stop her... But she knocked me unconscious. I'm so sorry, Shinigami-sama."

Soul's throat constricted, "She what?"

The woman's face became resentful. "I fought to stop her but she forced her way to the chopper. There was nothing I could do. She's faster and stronger than me."

"That's just bull!"

"That's enough. Azusa, get my private jet. Plans have changed, he'll leave in five minutes. Scratch that." Kidd's eyes flashed gold, glancing at him. "You're leaving now. She's already in Europe."

"Thanks, Kidd."

"Be careful, Soul. We all know that you're the only one who can find her."

* * *

Agonizing. That's how he described his trip. The doubt gnawing at the back of his mind grew as the minute passed by. Blurry surroundings and howling wind did nothing to ease his dread. Any time now, Maka could encounter the witch. He prayed that it wasn't the real culprit behind those incidents or else the meister would be in trouble. No matter how strong she became, she can't do anything without a weapon. In addition, many order defying witches sought her soul to experiment and gain power. His system buzzed with black blood, fingers twitching in response. An aching need to play the piano. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

_'"Come now, Soul. We know you want to."_ The imp was back with his mocking grin._ "It's been a while since you played but don't worry. It's still finely tuned patiently waiting for you."_

He was floating in the darkness staring at the lone door where the red demon sat in his chair. Jazz music drifting from the room to him. Beckoning. _"Shut up. I won't fall for your taunts. I will enter and play whenever I wish. It is my soul,"_ his clothes changed into a pinstriped suit the moment his foot touched the tiled floor. _"My room, my concert and my piano. Stand back and watch as I play the music of my meister."_

Web-like thread sprang out from his piano to search for a certain soul. It widened the imp's grin even further.

Their jet finally landed on Italy. He jumped down then ran on the direction where his music led him not wasting anytime.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

She reached back to him. Their souls brushed and he almost shouted in joy when the sound came to a jarring stop. The thread from his piano snapped like strained string of guitar and he recoiled from the intensity of their separation. Emptiness replaced the comfort of her soul wavelength.

"Deathscythe-sama, are you okay?" One of the crew asked after noticing his pale face.

He slammed the keys of his piano in frustration, creating a discordant sound. "It can't be…"

Her music had faded out of existence.


	4. Forgotten

**Her**

Her breath was loud in her ears. She managed to hit Azusa in the head with enough force to render her unconscious for an hour or two. It never occurred to her that the plan she formed have flaws. Well, it was perfect until the Deathscythe woke up and decided to check on the vehicles that they would use. Heck, who even wake up at two in the morning to make sure everything was in perfect condition? Cool air blew on her damp skin, making her shiver while her hair flew around in wild tangles. Her hair was down for the mission which would be the first since she always tie it to keep it away from her face when wielding Soul. It doesn't bother her now though. If anything, it added to the rush she felt in the moment. Like she was a different person. One that could handle anything without depending too much on her partner. The plane landed five minutes earlier and she took her time calming her racing heart before riding off. Green eyes glowed as she search for the exact location of the witch.

She donned the hood of her cape, brows furrowing in worry. As expected, the woman's base was at the orphanage with an abandoned lab just beside it. Since there would be a slight to none chance about anyone visiting the poor, abandoned children. It could be a perfect cover-up for any suspicious activity. Only Death knew what perdition they have gone through. Especially the witch was a relative of the Gorgon sisters, as told by her informant. They would not be put in harm now though. Nothing will happened while she's still around to fight for them.

Her boots clacked on the wet pavement as she ran to the base. The church where she and Crona fought loomed in her sight. It was ironic. The place where she vowed to change was the same one she ended up after pursuing her desire to become stronger. After a few minutes, her target comes into view. She stopped to catch her breath and calm her nerves. Being collected in a situation helped her think of a foolproof plan, she realized it after being partners with Soul.

If she were to enter as a Shibusen student, it would raise questions. The same with having an excuse to visit a child for she have contact whatsoever. There was no option left but to enter with stealth. It was already four in the morning. Her flight took an hour and a half despite being on full speed. For once, she was grateful for learning how to fly a plane from one of her suitors. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand. Soon the sun will rise and her cover will be blown by the light. She have to act fast. Her assessment proved to be correct. In front of the orphanage, rusty gates with spiky edges protected it from outside forces while burnt and run-down establishments stood at it's sides. One of it's wall crumbled slightly due to the fire and weather. She took advantage of it and, using the nearby fence as leverage, jumped inside.

The building itself was worn, she feared that it might collapse anytime. Paint chipping and vines growing on the holes. Overall, it came out straight from a horror movie. A stack of boxes beside the porch caught her eye. It was well hidden from sight because of the darkness. With one fluid motion, she leaped behind the containers. Pulling out her hand mirror, she breathed on it then wrote the Shinigami's number. It rang for a minute before she was assaulted by furious yells from none other than Kim and Black Star. She placed a finger on her lips to shush them.

"You better have a good explanation at worrying us like that." Kim huffed while crossing her arms. Jackie was at her side doing her best to calm the girl.

She flashed them an apologetic smile, "Sorry for causing you so much trouble. But I need to speak to all of you without any interruptions. I'm here inside the orphanage where the witch reside currently."

Maka paused to make sure she had their attention. Despite their indignant faces, their attention was undivided. "It has an abandoned laboratory of some sort at the back where, I suppose, she executes her research. Also, someone informed me that she was the cousin of the infamous Gorgon sisters which means trouble especially with their history with children and experiments. I'm going to infiltrate the building to investigate. Only then I'll send back my reports on you."

"No. Stay where you are right now. Don't you dare move even an inch. Soul is coming to help you. He's travelling as we speak." Kidd stared at her with an intensity that would make her shook in fear if she didn't knew him better. "What were you thinking charging headfirst in the enemy's domain? Even though we haven't cleared the topic that Soul would be your weapon and escort for the mission, what you did is pure recklessness. I've been expecting much from you. I know there is a great potential within you. Why would you do this? Not only you sent us in panic but you hurt one of the Deathscythes as well. What's the matter with you, Maka? You're not like this before. As one of your friends, I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to follow the plan. You hurt us all. Especially Soul."

Her head hung in her shoulders, ashamed. All his chastisement slapped her back to reality. She was acting selfishly not even considering about what the rest would feel. All that she focused on was getting stronger and catching up to her allies. But she forgotten that her true strength lies within her friends. That her sole reason for being strong was to protect them. "I'm sorry, Kidd. I'm really, really sorry. I've been selfish and stupid."

"That, I agree." He muttered but cannot stop his lips from curving upward.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll make it up to-" A sharp pain in her head caused her to drop the mirror and crumpled on the ground. It shattered into pieces, some of which have landed near her hand, reflecting her semiconscious state. The inquisitive voice of a child was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

Blood pounded in her head and her eyes felt like they're glued shut. She can't feel anything except the bile rising on her throat. A faint rustle echoed followed by clanging and an object shoved into her lap. Someone whispered in her ear that she may throw up in the bucket. Grateful yet confused, she managed to utter a feeble "Thank you," before her stomach emptied in the container. After she finished a firm hand landed on her shoulder while they wiped her mouth with a soft cloth. It doesn't makes sense. Why are they taking care of her?

_'What happened to me? Where am I?'_ She swallowed the urge to groan in pain.

A delighted gasp reached her ears followed by a tinkling laughter and small footsteps. "She's awake? Great! Anissa, can you leave us for a minute? I just want to make sure she is your sister. Linda, escort her out."

"I hope that she is. I missed her so much." A small voice responded with sorrow while they walked away. Maka's heart ached for the child. She doesn't have any sibling yet her chest constricted with sympathy.

Heels clacked as she sensed someone approached her. The pain in her head receded slightly and she became more aware of her surroundings. Low murmurs filled the dead atmosphere.

"All of you may leave now." Series of footfalls echoed then slowly silence settled once again into the room.

Tidal wave of memories slammed into her mind. Everything came back to her. The mission, water of Lethe, mirror shattering and Soul. The scythe meister forced her eyes to open and face the witch. Blood dripped from her temple to her left eye, obscuring her vision.

"You must be wondering who am I. Well, let me introduce myself. I am the Witch Peisinoe Siren, distant cousin of the late Gorgon sisters and, as what my name suggest, a Temptress of Desires. Though, I suppose you already know." She met her look with a gentle smile on her lips. Her hair was only a shade darker than hers and the color of her eyes were forest green. If not for the giant wings on her back and the feathers that decorated her arms, they could easily be mistaken as a mother and child. It left her in shock. "Maka Albarn, maker of the famous Last Deathscythe. I've heard about you. I was about to visit your apartment in the Death City but luckily, you found me first. Truly remarkable and wise, I admit."

Maka glared at her. "What do you want?"

Peisinoe's smile widened at her defiance. "Ah, you also have a fire in your eyes. You really are like my darling Atarah. Say, would you like to be my daughter? We would rule the world, my little girl."

"I would rather be a castaway than become your child. But it's not like I have a choice anyway seeing that you would force me using the water from the River of Lethe." Her eyes were fixed on the small pouch hanging on the woman's hip. There was no mistaking it, madness was seeping from the small bag. "You're going to make me drink that."

It wasn't a question. They both knew what was going to happened. It's the memories that shaped a soul to whatever they are now. And without it, she would be like a soulless puppet until her entire being have been rewritten or rediscovered. Regret and sadness threatened to overpower her senses.

"Yes. And I know that you will survive seeing that you have a strong soul. Soon enough, you will become my darling Atarah."

She reached out her soul in both desperation and hope. It was an act of foolishness she didn't know where he was but they connected anyway. The familiar warmth enveloped her gave comfort to the meister. _He_ came for her. He came even if she left him selfishly. Soul fulfilled his promise that he will follow her everywhere. And somehow, she was happy despite the danger. Maka stared at Peisinoe's eyes calmly and returned the smile, hers however was menacing.

"No matter what you do. Even if you have fooled me to follow your command. I will _never_ be your daughter. I am Maka Albarn and you can't change that fact with the water. You can make me forget who I am but you can't erase me from my friends. I am engraved in their hearts and soul. And they will do anything to make me remember. I have faith in them."

It struck a nerve in her. The witch screamed, forced her mouth to open and with a manic laughter, spilled all of the water in her throat. At least, Kidd would never worry about an army being raised anymore since all was used on her.

_'Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Papa, Mama, Professor Stein, Professor Marie, Blair, Kilik, Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvard...'_ She kept on repeating the names of her loved one like a lifeline. _'Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Papa… Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Soul, Kidd.'_

"Soul…" A lone tear fell from the corner of her eye as she spoke the last name before it faded out like the rest of her memory.


	5. Desperation

**His**

"You're kidding me." He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly while glaring at the Shinigami. "You are saying that she talked to you. All of you as that stupid witch got her? When? How come you're only telling me this now? A week passed since she gone missing! I could have hatched a plan to save her!"

"I'm just making sure that your emotions are stable. If I told you what happened moments after it occurred, you would charge in carelessly." Kidd leveled him with a gaze. "You resonated moments before her soul trace disappeared, you said so yourself. She would have screamed or told you in the so-called Black room where she currently was along with the appearance of the witch. Yet, she haven't done anything to inform you. Why do you think is that? She trust you to save her in a sensible way."

He punched a wall while growling in frustration. Soul understood. He really does. If he came to her rescue no matter how well-planned he was, it would still be pointless because they were expecting him. But the fact that they have no idea where she and the water was located, grated on his nerves. All information they obtained became useless. Without Maka, no one but Kidd and Stein could identify the location of the witch. Death city would no doubt panic if the Shinigami went out, the residents are not used to having their protector go because the previous Shinigami never leave the place. Kidd leaving would disrupt the balance of the area. Meanwhile, it would take Stein and Marie days to arrive. The remaining members of Spartoi can't go without Kidd's permission and knowing him, he won't let them go unless the witch's location was certain.

"What do you got in mind? Just so you know, I won't stand idle while my best friend was kidnapped by a crazy woman that could brainwash anyone with a certain water." Soul ground out between his teeth.

His gold eyes held a triumphant glint upon winning the argument. "Don't worry. You're gonna get moving soon. I got Sid and Azusa flew there four days ago. They surveyed the building of the witch in and outside. They could give you the information so that you could navigate it with ease. Their safe house is located near the church where you and Crona first met."

Thompson sisters came into view, both settling beside Kidd. Liz gave him an annoyed look and mimicked his tone albeit poorly. "Just so you know, she's our friend too. We won't rest until we found her."

The weapon rolled his eyes at them but his lips curled to a signature smirk. He was worrying about Maka too much that he forgot he wasn't alone. Their friends were there to support and help him. This was the thing she wanted him to see. The thing she insisted him to find. Funny how one could only realize something important when they're not there to remind them. "Okay, alright. Sorry, I'm just too upset to think straight."

"Ooh… Don't worry, Soulie. We understand why you're acting like that." Patty cackled. "Soulie's girlfriend went missing that's why Soulie's getting angry at us."

He sputtered and made a show of coughing. Placing a fist in front of his mouth to hide the suspicious blush that crept from his neck to his ears and face. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend. Maka's my best friend and you know it. Stop suggesting otherwise. Man, so uncool."

Their connection dropped, probably because of Kidd. The guy knew when something was about to happened and knowing him, he doesn't want him to suffer in their tease. Soul stared at his reflection. Particularly at the scar on his chest. It's puckering skin and mismatched color. In contrast to his tan complexion, the scar was two shades lighter. Maka hated it at first. It reminded her of her weakness. How she failed to protect him as his meister. She was stupid for even thinking about it that way. _He_ was the _weapon_. _He_ should be the one _protecting_ her not the other way around. Plus, it made him feel someone of worth. When the blade cut his flesh from the right shoulder down to his left hip, he felt calm because he was ready to die for his meister.

Annoyed as he may be at her, he understood her. And it took half of his willpower to stop himself from crushing her in his arms. No one cared for him as much as she did. Not his mother, not his father and not even Wes and the people that kept coming at their concerts. All of them were fake. Smiles, laugh, even faces and bodies contained something fake. Maka was different from them all. She was the epitome of honesty. In the moment where she ran after sensing a witch. Standing in the alley looking so sure, he realized something. He could only deny it for so long but with Maka standing in front of him with her hand's warmth seeping through his jacket, determination prominent in her eyes. It sparked a fire within him. A fire that he tried his darnest to extinguish because he knew her history of men and he don't want to ruin their friendship if ever she doesn't feel the same. It's like digging up his own grave.

A loud knock brought him back to reality. He grabbed a shirt in haste then jog to unlock the door. Outside stood a girl about two years younger than him gawking at his bare torso. Her face took on a deeper shade of red as she realized he caught her staring. With a swift movement, he donned the garment. "Is there something you need?"

That shook her out of the daze. She stuck her out hand towards him. "Uh, I'm Cris, a scythe meister. Nice to meet you. I, um, heard that the Last Death Scythe was here and I thought… I thought it would be an honor if you let me wield you. I promise, I'm the best at Scythe wielding. I can even confidently say that I'm better than that weakling Maka Albarn-"

"Did Shinigami-sama sent you? And have you even fought Medusa or Arachne?" He interrupted with a glare. It doesn't matter if he came off as rude. No one insults his Meister like that.

Taken aback by his words and glower, she dropped her hand and bit her lip. "I- I once fought with one of the Mizune's and nearly defeated her."

"Mizune's power is nothing against the Gorgon sisters yet you can't defeat her. Now answer my question."

"Um… Yes, I know." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Shinigami-sama never allowed me to offer my assistance to you because we won't be able to resonate, he said. But he's wrong. I know it. We have a lot in common! Our taste in music, food and a lot of other things too! You can't tell me we're not compatible."

He took a deep calming breath to soothe himself. No, he won't snap at her regardless how much the black blood in his nerves boil from anger. Even the ogre doesn't want her to use him. "Cris, having a lot in common doesn't guarantee instant resonance of the soul. You should know. It was taught in Shibusen. And how could you even abandon your own partner? Loyalty is a key in a partnership because you are entrusting each other with your lives. If you left your current partner hanging, who's to say that you won't leave me too?"

"I will never ever leave you, Last Death Scythe! I will follow you to the ends of the earth!" Her face flushed in the proclamation. "And you're stronger than her. If we fight together we'll be greater and more famous! Just think of the possibility."

"Even if you're the most skilled wielder of Scythe in the whole world, I will never be your partner. I don't care about fame and greatness. A Meister who doesn't know the value of his Weapon is nothing compared to those who're flawed yet cared for them. If you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere important." Soul locked the door and fished the motorcycle keys in his pocket without sparing a glance to the proud girl. "If you want to be great, you should first learn how to get your head off the clouds and be humble."

With that, he gunned the engine and speed off to the safe house.

* * *

They were waiting for him judging from the carefully laid out maps and descriptions of the building. Three chairs surrounded the long table where the papers were. Each had a small table with coffee and sweets in case they feel sleepy or hungry from planning a rescue mission.

"I see, everything is set up." He smiled at the blue-skinned man.

"Yeah. Can't have you sleeping while we work our butts off."

"As if, I'll sleep while there's still no report on Maka's whereabouts." He looked around. The house was a decent one. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and a cozy living room. Beside the fireplace was a small bookcase filled with books of different kinds of genre. It's furnishing was sparse yet it only added to the charm. Maka would love it here, no doubt. One thing bothered him though. "Where's Miss Azusa?"

"She's not staying here. One of her close friends lived near the area and they asked her to live with them while on a mission. As for me, Nygus bought an apartment. Guess, you'll be alone for quite a while lad. But not that lonely since Shinigami-sama hired an helping hand around the house. I'll introduce her to you soon. We'll come over to discuss the plan tomorrow. We're up against the cousin of Gorgon sisters. We've searched and searched for the best entrance and concluded that it is through the main door of the orphanage. No one would suspect you because many people come to visit the children."

He froze in place. "Did you just say orphanage?" Memories of Medusa tricking her into drinking the black blood encased in capsules and Arachne manipulating their minds came flooding in his head. And not to mention Crona's horrifying experiences.

"Unfortunately, yes. Kidd suspected it was the reason why Maka left in a hurry. Since her Soul Perception had evolved she could easily find the hideout of the witch. She don't want the children to be involved in any experiments." Sid checked the watch on his wrist. "Well, it's getting late. I need to go home. I don't want to worry Nygus. That is the kind of man I am. I'll leave the introductions to you after all."

Moments after he disappeared an elderly woman came out of the kitchen carrying three meals on a tray. Each composed of a rice, curry, vegetable salad and grape juice. Her expression turned to confusion upon seeing that he was all alone in the living room. She bowed in front of him to pay respect. "You must be the man Lord Kidd told me to expect. I am Rose, your maidservant. I apologize, my Lord. The age was getting the best of me and makes me slower in all of my actions causing the other Lord and Lady to leave without eating anything."

"No, it's alright. We're not mad and they have reasons for leaving early."

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Soul. Where do you want me to place your dinner?"

He was surprised to say the least. Rose held a unique accent and spoke with such respect that he can't say something in return. The fact that she took note of his name instead of his title amazed him too. Kidd might have told her to address him by his name despite the exaggerated honorifics. He scanned the room to look for a suitable place. The long table took up most of the space in the living room. Only the coffee table in front of the fireplace was available. "You can place it there, I guess."

She followed his words and laid the dinner before standing at the far wall. "Don't be shy to tell me if you need anything, Lord Soul. I'll gladly get it for you."

It was disconcerting seeing her stand there like his past filled with servants, money and instruments haunted him again. Her graying hair was tied in a half ponytail, eyes full of wisdom and her face had wrinkles like she smiled a lot during her youth. She felt oddly familiar to him as if they've met somewhere before. He saw her fidgeting with her apron, the only sign she was bothered. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"About that, Lord Soul… I know I'm just a lowly servant but if you kindly hear out my request, I would be forever be in your debt." She continued at his nod of encouragement. "I have a granddaughter. She's only a small child when her parents both died when the Kishin attacked. Ever since then she lived with me but all of the houses I applied to denied me because they don't want me to bring my granddaughter to work. So, please, Lord Soul. We have nothing left to go. Will you please let her stay while I work? She won't cause you trouble, I promise."

Soul softened at the woman's plea. He knew what it felt having nowhere to go to and she almost kneeled if he didn't placed a hand out to stop her from doing so. "Where is she?"

"Ivelle, come to Nana. The nice Lord want to see you." She beckoned a small girl from the kitchen to her. The girl ran then hid behind Rose's dress. "Ivelle, this is Lord Soul. Say hello to him. Forgive her in advance if she seemed afraid. Many people mock her because of her appearance."

He chuckled at her shy wave. Ivelle have a white curly locks that ended near her shoulder blades and two different eye colors. Green and red. The green ones were a shade lighter than Rose. He bent down to her level and pat her head. "What have we have here?" Soul feigned a gasp then stare at her. "We have the same eye color! It must be a coincidence."

That got her out of behind her grandmother. "Really?"

"Yeah. Crimson. The color of the flower where your Nana's name was taken."

She looked up at him in wonder. After contemplating for a while, he flashed her a smirk that displayed his serrated teeth. "Wow! Nana, nana! He have shark teeth! It's so cool! Can we play later?"

Rose shook her head. "Lord Soul needs to rest, Ivelle."

"No, it's okay. We can play for a few hours. But before that. Let's eat together." He hold up a hand to stop her from refusing. "Come on. We three are the only ones in here. Can't let the food go to waste and you don't need to feel less than me. We're all equal here so you don't have to call me lord. It's giving me the chills."


	6. Soul Encounter

**Her**

_She was floating into what seemed to be an abyss. Her body was emitting a strange glow despite the loose uniform she wore, particularly in her chest. Nothing except the flying orbs can be seen on the large expanse of darkness. Souls, she realized. All of them were souls, including her. She doesn't understand how could she see and appear before them. Thousands of orbs drifted back and forth like they're dancing in a silent tune._

_Amused, she studied the one in front of her. It's like seeing the person's identity. Some were kind, others red with hatred and greed for power. Though one soul stood out to the rest. It was powerful and sarcastic yet kind at the same time. It's somewhat similar to others but there was something about it that made her own flutter as if drawn.__She lifted her hand to touch the orb but then dropped it back to her side with confusion written on her pale face. A force tugged on to her soul though it wasn't the one in front of her._

_The tugging sensation continued with more aggression that it felt as if her body would split in half. She thrashed, clawing out at the invisible entity that's pulling her out while yelling a silent cry. __Though__ it's all futile. She could only struggle with her will and mind. It's like she's playing tug of war with someone except instead of a rope, it's her soul that was being fought over._

_A lone tear fell from the corner of her eye. An excruciating pain on her chest turned breathing into agony yet she doesn't stop fighting. Her intuition told her that losing meant death and she would never surrender to death that easily. As if sensing her affliction__,__ the sarcastic soul from earlier came floating near her face. The warmth it gave off was strangely comforting and she would even dare call it familiar. It hovered near as if hesitating then cautiously touched her tear-stained cheek. Something broke upon the contact. An electricity crackled putting an end to the battle of supremacy on her soul._

_She sucked in a breath through her teeth. The shock left her rattled and disoriented. All orbs disappeared and a door materialized out of the blue, beckoning her to enter. A possible exit from the abyss. The knob was warm in her hand, without any choice she twisted it then entered._

_As soon as she entered, her clothes changed into a black dress with matching long gloves and pumps in the same shade. Her heels clacked on the checkered tiles when she ventured further in the room. A haunting melody drifted to the air like a ghost of a lost lover trying to find it's way back home again._

_Each note draw her closer to behind the massive curtain that's obstructing her view of the other side. With a grunt, she pulled the offending material down to reveal a man with snow white hair sitting before the grand piano. His crimson orbs gazed at her with dumbfounded expression, slender fingers frozen above the ivory keys._

_Embarrassment colored her cheeks. She just ruined the moment for the man. With a sheepish smile, she complimented him. "I… Love your music. Even if it's somehow dark and twisted, the raw emotions… It's like, I could feel it. Like I could connect with it."_

_"Maka…" he uttered the name like a prayer. Slowly, he rose from the stool never tearing away his eyes from hers as if afraid that she would disappear. "Is it really you?"_

_Her __brows furrowed in confusion__. "Do I know you?"_

_It's like he never heard her question or he choose to ignore it. He walked towards her then pulled her towards his chest in a tight embrace. "Do you know how worried I was when you left me to infiltrate the Witch? Death, Maka. I'm so terrified that I would lose you."_

_She wanted to tell him that she must have mistaken her for someone but nothing came out of her mouth. The gesture, his warmth,__scent__,__ she can't explain it, but the man… He __gave off a__ sense of security. Locked in his arms, she felt a vague familiarity and an intense emotion that she doesn't know the name of. To think that a mere stranger could evoke such feeling._

_It doesn't make any sense. He might have enchant her. Yes, it might be the case. She couldn't trust him.__Grunting, she shoved him away then took a step back. "You made a mistake. I'm not this Maka you're looking for."_

_The man seemed bewildered, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times then stared at her with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe this." He ran a hand through his hair, "She actually did it. I will kill that Siren Witch."_

_"What are you talking about?" She glared at him. How dare he speak to her Mother like that? "You will _never_touch Mother. Because I will _never_ let you."_

_Their surroundings wavered yet she stood indignant staring at him. He cracked a small smile then closed the gap between them. "Even with your memory erased, your stubbornness never change."_

_"Like I said, I-"_

_He took her by surprise when he kissed her forehead. "I will find you, Maka. Just wait for me. Don't forget my name__,__ Soul. I will make you remember who you are."_

_She never had a chance to respond because the room faded into oblivion._

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open to see the light flittering through the slip in the curtains. Sitting up, she looked around an elegant room. Soft blanket covered her petite frame. A floor-length mirror stood opposite of where she laid. Expressionless face stared back at her with an empty green eyes and long blonde hair. Her dream felt real. Heck, their encounter and the pull on her soul felt more real than her identity. He, the man with a snow white hair, knew her. She had a feeling that he knew her more than her Mother does.

"Am I right, Ren?" she glanced at the side. A girl around her age hovered near then sat gracefully at the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Your thoughts are all accurate that is why I can't fathom why you're still asking me for confirmation."

With a huff, she shoved the blanket aside then rose to a sitting position. "One can't be too confident in theirs intuition. I just don't understand how we can read each other's mind."

Ren sighed then faced her. If not for her transparent body, they could easily mistaken for twins. "I told you already. We have a connection. Our souls… they're linked together and unless someone freed me from Moth-" she cleared her throat, "-from Peisinoe, I won't be able to go."

"Freed, huh? So that means if you can't break Mother's hold, the only way for you to move on is for me to die."

A few beats passed before she answered. "Yes. But that is not an option. A lot of people is waiting for you, especially that boy."

"I don't need them. I have Mother. She might have done something terrible to you but she stopped because she loves me and I love her for that."

She placed a hand on her leg. "Don't lie to yourself, Maka. You claim that you love her yet you're not even that outrage as you like believe when Soul Evans said he would kill her."

"You're watching." Her eyes narrowed into slits but her accusation was met by laughter.

"I don't want to ruin your precious moment but I can't stay far away from you. Don't worry though, I didn't stepped into the room and I certainly didn't see him kiss your forehead."

Maka's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She grabbed a pillow then throw it at the other girl. It passed her body, landing in the wall. But instead of being offended, Ren laughed harder in amusement. "Stop laughing. I don't know him."

"Yet you reacted at his hug. You almost melted into his arms."

"Stop it."

Raising her hand, she surrendered giggling when she glowered at her. "Okay, okay. I won't tease you anymore. But you have to understand. Maka might be your real name and if what I heard is true, the anti-Demon wavelength in your soul is responsible for keeping you sane."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yes, we do. But you're in denial because you are too afraid to admit that your beloved Mother is lying to you." Ren turned serious. "When I took control of your body to force you not to drink the water she gave you, the headaches stopped altogether didn't it? Also, you stopped waking up in the middle of the night to cry in frustration because you've forgotten what happened during the day. Don't be delusional, Maka. She doesn't love you. She just want to control you. The reason why you felt pain last night was because she tried to take your soul and replace it with someone else."

"You're lying!"

"I wish, I was." Her expression changed to sadness with hurt reflecting in her eyes. "Look at your chest. Tell me if there is no scar and I will believe you."

Her blood pounded in her ears. She started to unbutton her blouse. Hoping that she's wrong because she knew even without looking that a fresh scar marred the pale skin on her chest. But her hunch was right. Crusting with dried blood, a scar protruded right at her heart. She sucked in a breath then let it out slowly. "With who?"

Ren avoided her gaze. "Me."


	7. Accident

**His**

It became a habit for him. Every night before he slept and every morning as soon as he woke up, Soul played her song in the Black Room over and over again. He didn't know why. Maybe he kept on hoping that she would reach out just like she always did. Like that day before their connection snapped like a taut rubber. So, it left him dumbfounded when she did came to the Black Room. At first, he thought the demon played tricks on him but when she spoke, embarrassment visible in both her expression and voice, he knew it was her.

Something bothered him though. As they stood in the Black Room, another presence hovered outside the door, uncertain. Nothing could enter the room in his soul except for him, and Maka during Soul Resonance. Even if they resonate as a group, the others can't even see the entrance to the room. So, it would be impossible for a stranger to get into his soul without any connection with him. He would've brushed it off as mere paranoia except, he felt the strange presence bound to Maka.

He forced it out of the Black Room. But the moment he did, Maka's appearance flickered and he felt her soul being sucked out of the room too. Like the other soul got stitched to Maka and they can't go anywhere without each other. It won't be possible unless someone like Professor Stein performed a surgery on her. Whatever the case, he needed to see Kidd to report.

Not even a second after he dialed, the bathroom mirror's surface rippled and Kidd's tired face greeted him. "What's the matter?"

"Hey, Kidd. Sorry to call you this late but I need to tell you something." Soul ran a hand through his hair. "Maka came on the Black Room. She… she can't remember me or even herself. You were right."

All traces of exhaustion disappeared from the Shinigami. His golden orbs flashed dangerously under the dim light of his bathroom. "I was hoping that I was wrong. But when her Soul Trace vanished… I knew that she didn't died. She must have been forced to drink that death forsaken water. Peisinoe… I can't believe she would actually kidnap a Shibusen student. Not to mention, a friend of mine. She will pay for this. Don't worry, Soul. The Coven and I will hunt her down. I just hope, Maka won't end up like the others."

"You saw the other victims?"

"Yes, Soul. They're so pitiful. All of their memories were wiped out. It's like they turned back to being a newborn. The Researchers along with Stein are doing their best to find a way to reverse the effects of the water."

He sucked in a sharp breath. It would take a long time before it happen. "Maka seems the same, her attitude and the way she speak. But her identity and everyone she knew was wiped out from her memory."

"It must be her anti-demon wavelength." Kidd replied with certainty and slight relief. "I could recall her muttering that the water was a concentrated madness. If that's the case, then we could use her to testify against the Witch so that the Coven could decide her punishment-"

"That might be a problem, Kidd." The he interrupted him. "She probably won't cooperate with us. You see, she think that Peisinoe is her mother. She got angry when I mentioned that I will kill the Witch."

"Peisinoe was a Siren. A Temptress of Desire. She must have brainwashed her after making her drink the water. It would be a great opportunity to her because if one lost something, the desire to have it back is great. She took advantage of Maka's vulnerable situation and gave her the memories that she desired. Look, Soul. I really want to continue our talk but Professor Stein is calling me. Don't get me wrong, Maka is one of the most important friend that's why, I need to answer him now. I sent an order to him and Deathscythe Marie to head travel to Italy as soon as possible."

Soul nodded his head in understanding, "Though I have a one last thing to ask before you drop the connection, Kidd."

"What is it?"

"Do you think, it's possible to… like… stitch two souls together or something?"

Kidd raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You mean like, Crona and Ragnarok?"

"No. They have their souls inside their own bodies. Ragnarok is in weapon form when he was melted and placed inside Crona's body. So, his soul and Crona's wasn't fused. What I meant was, is it possible to have two souls inside a body without any weapon involved?"

"I suppose that makes sense. While it is uncommon, it is not unheard of. The Witches have that result after few some experiments. Although, it is forbidden now." The Shinigami gave her a measuring look. "Why did you ask?"

Soul slipped on a mask of indifference, careful not to give away anything. "Nothing in particular. I just thought it would be useful since Peisinoe knew how to experiment with souls and bodies. Just like Medusa. But instead of using her own child, she kidnaps others."

"That's a possibility. I'll be expecting you report to me this night."

"Got it." He replied as the mirror rippled back to normal. It's almost five in the morning. There's no point going back to sleep.

_'Well, since I'm already inside the bathroom, might as well clean up and get ready for the day.'_

Soul opened his door only to be surprised by Ivelle. She stood there, her skin took an ashen shade with lips trembling. He frowned then immediately dropped on his knees and stared at her red-rimmed eyes. "What's the matter, Ivelle?"

Instead of answering, she threw her small arms around his shoulders then cried. "N-Nana… hit her head… I just want to-to reach the cookie jar on the c-counter so I dragged the chair. B-bu-but it fell. It was supposed to be me. But Nana… she saw it and covered me. I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Ivelle stuttered between sobs.

"It's not your fault," he rubbed her back, assuring her. "Where is she? Can you tell me where Nana is so that we could help her?"

"She's… in t-the kitchen. There was blood and she won't wake up... Uncle Soul, she won't follow my parents to the heaven, will she?" Her question crushed his heart.

"No, of course not." He lifted her in his arms then half-walked, half-ran, to the kitchen. Sid and Nygus was already there, thankfully. The woman was performing first aid while Sid lifted the chair off of Rose's body.

"Sid, Nygus! Thank Death, you're here. How is she?"

They glanced at the child then to him, an understanding passing between the three of them. Sid replied, "She's fine. Just sleeping. I think, she haven't got enough sleep last night."

"We'll take her to the hospital so that the doctors could give her medication to help her sleep soundly." Nygus added.

Soul felt Ivelle relax in his arms. "Nana is alright?"

"Yes, in fact. She will wake up after a few minutes." The blue-skinned man smiled at her. "You don't mind if we take her to the hospital, right?"

She shook her head in reply. "Can we go too?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But if you go with us, who'll accompany Soul here?" The woman shoot him a look. "Just let us handle your Nana, okay?"

"But-" She stared at Soul with pleading eyes. "Can we go with them?"

"I'm sorry, Ivelle. We have to stay here." He told her then seeing the tears forming in her eyes again, added. "What if we just visit your Nana later? We'll bring her the foods she liked so that she'll be happy when she woke up."

When the couple went with the ambulance, they were left staring at the vehicle on the porch. Soul knew Rose's situation would be worse because of her age but he hoped she could get through it. If the former Spartoi arrived for the mission, he'd ask Kim to heal her in exchange for some cash.

"Shall we go to the Market, Uncle Soul? I got here Nana's favorites." Ivelle tugged at his shirt, a small crumpled paper in hand. "I was saving some money to buy something she liked for her birthday next week but I want her to be happy when she wake up."

"Don't worry. She will love anything you gave her." He smiled then ruffled her hair. "Let's get some jackets and we'll go, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Moments later, they stopped at the Market. He parked to the nearest lot and turned off his motorcycle. The place bustled with eager crowds. Kiosks took up almost all of the area. Vendors chatted animatedly with possible costumers, convincing them to buy their products. Friends laughing at something they said while picking out fresh fruits.

He fought the urge to go back to the apartment. They're here for a reason and he wouldn't back down on his word just because of his social anxiety. It would be so uncool.

"Okay, Ivelle. Can you show me what your Nana want?" Soul hoisted her to his arms.

"It's too many and too expensive. I can't buy it all!" She stared at her list then at the stalls.

He chuckled at his exclamation. "Don't worry. I could. Just tell me what she wanted."

"Um… I saw her admiring the hairpins in one of the shop so I wrote, hair accessories. There's also a time when she was looking at the rich lady's dress with a sad smile on her face. I thought she wanted to wear one so I added it. And necklace, bracelets, a staff for support?"

"Whoa… Slow down. Let's just look at the stalls and see if they have something your Nana like, okay?"

They browse about twenty stalls without any luck. Most of the items had fake glitters all over it, gaudy designs and fake jewels that wouldn't fit Rose's character. As they searched for which booth to go, one shop caught his attention. It sold a collection of vintage things.

He asked the seller for a pin and necklace and he came back with a set. Unlike the previous ones, it had real stones embedded in the accessories. Ivelle pointed a particular pin with an awed expression. It had rubies arranged in the shape of rose with emeralds underneath it that served as leaves. A necklace with the same design laid beside it. Its gold chain glinted in the afternoon sun.

"We'll take these." He gave it to the seller along with another necklace and two rings. The lady smiled then packed their items as he handed her assistant the money. "Thanks. Keep the change."

They went back to his motorcycle, satisfied by what they bought, judging from the way Ivelle hummed under her breath. She helped him hid the items under the leather seat but just as they closed it, someone stumbled at the vehicle in front of them. Their cloak hid their face from view. They stretched out their arms as if reaching for them before they slumped forward.

Soul managed to catch them without letting go of Ivelle. Their face fell in the crook of his neck while the rest of their body was supported by his weight. He laid the girl in the motorcycle with care then turned to the stranger to inspect what was wrong. His breath left his lungs when he removed the hood. Dirty blonde hair and pale complexion flushed from the heat. Her eyes fluttered open and stared up at him. She breathed on his neck.

"Hide me from Mother,_ Soul_."


	8. The Ghost

**His**

He stared at the girl lying in his bed, her chest moving erratically. Disbelief and shock never left him even when he drove back to the apartment. She'd been strong enough to hold on to him while he sped off the road but collapsed as soon as they steeped foot on the place.

It could be a trap. In their connection, she got mad at him for badmouthing her 'Mother' then the next thing he knew, she wanted to get away from her. The Witch might be using her to lure him in, though the fear and urgency in her voice made him think otherwise.

Sid and Nygus wouldn't be back until tomorrow and Azusa had gone to investigate the Orphanage. He released a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair. It pained him to see her like that. They'd been together for _years_. Death knew how much she meant to him.

"Maka," he held her hand then squeezed it. "Please, tell me the truth. What happened?"

Instead of answering, her body shone before an apparition appeared. The spirit had a long blonde hair ending at her elbows. Her eyes was a shade darker than his meister. She had a defined features and stood a foot shorter than him with an air of grace. A splitting image of Peisinoe.

"I know you're familiar with me. You pushed me away from your soul after all." Her lips curled up in a humorless smile. "I suppose, I have to answer all of your questions if I don't want to _disappear all of a sudden_?"

"I prefer cooperation over threat but glad we're on the same page. How did you became bound with each other?"

"Mother wants me to live again and take vengeance while at it." She rolled her eyes. "After the Kishin got sealed, a bitter partner came her for my soul. They couldn't accept that there wouldn't be anymore death scythe because of the new Shinigami's contract to Mabaa-sama. They took my sister as a hostage so I exchanged my life to hers."

"Why would I trust you?" He knew not all people agreed with the contract but they made sure to explain it. However, the daughter of a Siren couldn't be trusted since she could lie her way through anything.

"I guess, it can't be helped." She sighed then floated in front of him. Her hand reached out to touch his forehead. "See it from my memory."

A sudden bright light blinded him for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he found himself drifting in a series of images. One particular scene caught his attention. It played out like a movie in slow motion.

The spirit held the hand of a younger version of herself, grinning from ear to ear. They watched the sunset in the shore when a figure appeared. A boy around their age approached them, his arm shifted into a dull scythe. She stepped in front of her sister with hands held out.

Soul couldn't hear their conversation but he could read each movement of the lips. The spirit, Ren, turned furious when the boy said he didn't care about Shinigami-sama or the contract. She began to cast a spell when someone took her sister by force. Cris laughed while she held the crying girl captive with a crazed look in her eyes. The boy drove his blade through Ren's stomach. Before the memory faded, a flash appeared for an instant.

His surroundings returned to normal and he sat in the stool again. The revelation sent his thoughts into disarray. Now that Maka had been found, his mind drifted back to Cris. Only an insane person would follow someone in another country just to ask them to be their partner. Did she followed him on purpose to stop him from figuring out what they did three years ago? He need to ask Kid to run an investigation about her and her partner. But for now, he had to focus on the girl in front of him. "How did you end up like that if you've been dead for three years?"

"I'd like to know too. When I became aware, I'm already tied with her." Ren pointed at his meister with knitted brows. "I always hear you call at her though Mother did her best to intercept. Last night was the only chance we had to stop her from successfully replacing her soul with mine."

"Don't get me wrong, I loathe your mother for experimenting with Maka and countless of girls. But don't you want to live?"

"I do. More than anything. I want to hug my sister again. Eat ice cream with her and travel the world… But I don't want to rob others of their opportunity just to fulfill my own." A lone tear fell from her face but it vanished into thin air. "At first, I didn't believe the rumors going around the Orphanage. And Maka didn't believe me when I told her of Mother's plan. So I took possession of her body to snuck us into the basement. Both to prove myself to her and to know the truth."

"What did you see?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't break Maka once she regain her memories.

Her expression turned grim as she looked at him. "Mother was experimenting with the water and children's souls. She was practicing how to remove one's soul and replace it with the other. We ran away as soon as we saw it but she noticed and cast a spell on us. For some unknown reason, I managed to block it with my own spell and something snapped within Maka, enabling her to win against the water's effect and Mother's deception."

Doubt and confusion lingered in his mind but he locked it up for now. _Every lie starts with the truth_. So, he'd hear out all of her story before deciding. "I need to report this to Shinigami-sama. It would be easier if you present yourself to him and explain the situation."

* * *

Kid and Mabaa talked to them. Both parties agreed to take responsibilities about their subject's harmful behavior which lead them to the problem. Banishment and life sentence would be placed on the suspects if Ren's claims proved to be true. However, they would erase her soul if they found her guilty of lying.

After their meeting, they went out the bathroom when they found Maka awake and talking to a crying Ivelle. She stared up at him, recognition flashing through her face. His lips twitched up in a smile despite the pain piercing at his heart. Kid said there might be a possibility where she wouldn't be able to remember them at all and the chance she would recover her memory was slim.

"Hey, kid. Let's wrap your Nana's present." He scooped the little girl in his arms, wiping her tears with the sleeves of his jacket. "We should let our big sister rest."

"No, it's Mamma. Papa can't you see?" She sobbed on his neck. "Mamma's not asleep. She came back like Papa."

Soul froze mid-step, at lost on how comfort the girl while explaining her parents wouldn't come back anymore. Deciding to try when she calmed down later, he lead her into the living room. The stuff they bought scattered on the table. He placed it back on the bag then laid it on the sofa. Ivelle clutched his shoulders as he patted her back, trying to comfort her.

Maka leaned on the hallway, watching him with an unreadable expression in her face, but turned back as soon as he noticed her.


End file.
